


Newly Single

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [67]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Stiles Stilinski, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Protective Derek Hale, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Breakups are painful. But for Stiles-it means he’s finally got a chance.





	Newly Single

Derek watched with wide eyes as the fight played out in front of him.

“You’re a motherfucking bastard. An actual piece shit. And if you think of even speaking to me-I’m gonna beat your ass so bad, you won’t be able to sit again”.

You proceeded to throw everything he’d ever bought you right in his face-books, jewellery, clothes and shoes. Everything was hitting him as he held his hands up, begging you to stop.

“Y/n! What’s going on?”

You looked up at Derek, eyes filled with fury and disgust. 

“This bastard that I’ve been calling my boyfriend for the past five months decided he wanted to stick his dick in some skank!”

Derek almost lunged forward-having no problem with the idea of beating him to a pulp-but he knew you had it handled. So-he just stood back and let you deal with it-knowing he’d be paying your ex a visit later tonight.

“Babe-please. I’m sorry. It didn’t mean anything. We-we were drunk. And she came onto me”, he insisted, as though that would somehow make sleeping with some other girl less of a betrayal.

“And? You still fucked her. You coulda said no. Coulda walked out and gone home. Or even come here. But nope-you fucked the bitch. And you didn’t even have the decency to tell me!”

He opened his mouth to speak again-but shut it when you shoved him as hard as you could.

“Now-get lost. And don’t speak to me. Don’t look at me. Don’t even think of me. Got it?”

He stood there for a few seconds, wanting to somehow make it work-but found himself shaking when he caught a flash of black in your eyes.

Nodding, he scrambled to pick everything up, before running to his car and driving away as fast as he could, not missing the threatening smirk Derek was sending him in his mirror.

“Wait-y/n’s single now?”

Derek looked down at Stiles, who he’d completely forgotten had been with him the entire time, cheering to himself like he’d just won a million dollars.

But his smile fell when he noticed Derek’s glare.

“Not in a million years, dumbass. Now-get lost. And you better leave y/n alone. Got it?”

Stiles nodded, quickly walking away-his heart pounding in his chest.

But-you were newly single.

And even if Derek Hale was practically your brother-Stiles was more than ready to face his wrath for you.


End file.
